pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Grandmaobi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Goopool Swamp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chai-Tao (talk) 02:02, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi Grandmaobi, It's nice that you want to help with things on the wiki, but please do not answer on questions which are older than half a year, that makes no sense, because they were made with the knowledge of older demos and there were changes in the game, so it's clear that the questions make no sense. Greetz Tao Chai-Tao (talk) 08:12, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok, this is the second time I tell you to not answer to comments which are older than half a year. They were made before we changed most of the pages here, so now answering an being a smart aleck makes no sense. Chai-Tao (talk) 10:52, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Just saw this! I'm so sorry. I wasn't notified of your comments because I was away for a while. But thanks for letting me know! Grandmaobi (talk) 16:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Just want to mention that most of the categories are added automatically by the templates; We'll change every pages to the current (and easier to use) templates, so there's no need to add all those categories on the Corrine line pages : ) Zero breaker (talk) 01:55, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks for telling me that. I was going to add some more categories, but I guess the templates will do them themselves. :P By the way, when do we get templates to use? Grandmaobi (talk) 07:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) They're already here; Check the pages following Moofork line, or some of the pages of the first 50 Pokemon in the Dex. Zero breaker (talk) 10:07, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ohh, ok. Thanks! I saw a template on Hamstar and tried using it to edit Corrine's page, but it, well, didn't work out. I had to abandon my hard work. :( By the way, if you're wondering why I did Corrine, I was going to do all of them, but I was hunting for Corrine in the game at the same time so I thought, "Let's check out Corrine's page!" I was going to do more, but thanks for reminding me about the templates! Grandmaobi (talk) 17:37, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Still here? If so, this makes things interesting. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:01, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Holy shit, thats weird. That's too much of a coincidence. Grandmaobi (talk) 03:37, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey Grandmaobi, As you know, we are working on the final version of Pokémon Solar Light & Lunar Dark. With that, there will be a complete overhaul of the Rikoto Dex. So there will be many things we have to change on the wiki. May you are interested in helping us with that? You would gain a link to our workers discord channel, so we could discuss this stuff there. Would be great, if you would like to help, you are one of the most active people here on the wiki. Greetz Chai-Tao (talk) I'd be happy to help you out! Grandmaobi (talk) 23:17, November 24, 2017 (UTC) You've got a message on the forum with the link to the discord channel. Chai-Tao (talk) WHERE CAN I FIND THE MOON STONE!?